The Amazing SpiderWoman The Enforcers Act 3
by gm goodyeat
Summary: on the gender bent world penny parker has started to nuse her powers for got taken down Adrian Toomes aka Vulturess now the big man wants her dead and sets up the enforcers to take down penny can she take them down before they unmask her ?
1. Chapter 1

This story take place on the gender bent world of earth G now lets get on with the story

Part 1 The enforcers

At the city of new york at a old ally some Gane crowd around an illegal arms dealer who is selling the new toys

You got the new toys ? asked the leader

Ha sure do smiled the arms dealer just got this stuff off Stark Industries she never new the boys at the lap took it

I have to say stark makes some cool stuff said the leader

They give this a go the arms dealer said and give him the new wepongs stark made

I can have some fun with this he said a blew a hole in to a wall

Okay so this is ware the gane get the toys said a voice and they look up and saw spiderwoman

and i always belived ebay sold them wepons she joke

Dont just stand around take her down the leader said

than the gane got the wepons out of the van and start shoting at penny

Than penny spider power kick in and help her jump out of the way just in time

Than jump and kick one of the gane namebers in the face

Than one trite to Knife her but cut a bite of her costume but punch him in the face

okay note to self when i get home fix costume than expalne cut later said penny as she talk to her slef

Than one nemeber trie to shot penny with a Bazoka but her spider seance help her get out of the way and punch the guy in the face

than the arms dealer is show of what about what happend to his van

Oh man screamd the arms dealer what im i going to tell the big man

Than penny webs her by her feet and trips

Tell the big man you had a price brun she said than the police show up and penny gets alway in time

Its that woman spider said one of the police officers

she always shows up when we dont need her said the other police offier

Back at penny house penny is in her room looking at the cut on her back

Oh man thats going to show in the morning said penny looking at it

than she hears a knowk in her room

Penny its me said Martin just got some take out if you like some

okay thanks said penny and puts on a new T-shart

Than come down for some take out

Matin was geting the food out and saw penny a little bit tried

Hey are you all right penny ? he asked

I am thanks smiled penny

Thats good to know he said anyway better eat up your be working with that doctor conners person temrrow he said

i know smiled penny

Later that night Obina Osborn is in her home talking to the big man on the computer

Yes yes i know said Osborn your mad about what happend to the arms trad she said

I know said the person on the computer i need help who have you got ? the person asked

Someone you might like they are name the enforcers

The next day penny is on the bus looking at the news on her I-phone

Than saw a page from a big head news team from the Daily Bugle about spider woman

Spider-woman bad to new york she read

I cant belive it i am helping people and the daly bugle think im the bad guy ? she asked to her self

Than saw her stop and gets off the bus

Okay so this is the place when i got my spider-powers said penny

Than walks in to the lap and saw Dawne and her old frend Emily

Emily its good to see you said penny as she gave her a High-five

You too penny smiled emily

So you two know eacth other ? asked Dawne

We do said penny both her mother wara doctors before what happend

Better to forget that stuff smiled emily

still is doctor conners around ? asked penny

She is in her office said Emily pointing to it

Cool can we see her she said

Sure right after she ends her phone call

Than the door opens and kate conners come out

Oh you must be penny and Dwane smiled kate conners its good to see you two

Thanks smiled penny its good to see you aging she said

Let me show you around the lap first she said so your get nuse to it

sure thing smild Dwane and they get shown around

At a city at a Van Three people are driveing to a old warehouse

So this is the place ? asked the big strong woman

Oxy its a warehouse its on the map said the owlgirl

I know Madonna but i am just saying new york has more warehouse's in this city thats all she said

Hey if you two have stop talking can you place open this door ? asked a dark skin woman in a sliver suit

Okay diana said Madonna dont get your hair mess up and see the door is look

Than gets her gun out and blast the lock off

You know oxy can brake it said Diana

No but this is so much fun when you have guns smiled Madonna

Welcome said a voice and they look around to see what it is than saw a voice box on a wooden box

you got to me jokeing me said diana we get payid and the guy dose not show his face to us ? she asked

My name is OB and i need your help to take down spiderwoman she said

Thats be worth my pay smiled Madonna

Good this is what i want you to do she said than they smiled

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 the Game plan

after work on a roof top penny gets her spider-woman costume than shot out some web from her hand and gets ready to go home

I just cant belive conners show me around her lap said penny its like a dream come true

At a High teach compeny the enforcers dreese up as workers at the compeny and put thair stuff in a box and move it in side

Than a security Guard see them as they come by as see them moveing a box

hey can i help you ? asked the Security Guard as he hold his Goffice

Oh we was told to move some High tech stuff to the holding center lied Madonna

We dont have a holding center said the security Guard look can i see you Id tag ? he asked

I got it right hear big head smiled madoona and gets her gun out and shots him and ends up dead

Did you relly had to him ? asked Oxy he wasent relly going to hurt us

1 i had two he would of told one us 2 we are geting money for this work and 3 shut up and get too work she said than opend the box and got the tech out

As penny was comeing by her spider-sense kick in

What spider-sense now she said to her self than look around to see what it was

Than saw a whip came out of noweare and raps around her than shocks her

Okay that hurt said penny

So you must be spider-woman said a voice OB said you made some truble for him than out of the shaodws madonna Oxy and Dianna show up

Good with are new High tech toys the boss will be happy smiled Dianna

stops talking and lets take her down said Madoona

Good smiled Dianna and frew some Knife at spider-woman

but penny's spider-sense kick in than jumps up in the air

And one of the knife cut the rope off

you idiot said Madoona did you evan see she was going to do that ?

Well no said Dianna how im i too know what she dose ? she asked

I got this said Oxy and got some Metl glove and struke at the roof

Than spider-woman jump up and shot her web at the Glove than Oxy tries to sake her off

than when she did penny jump up and kick oxy in the face and fulls down knowk out

Why you little said Madoona and gets her guns out and tries to shot Penny

Than she gets are rope out and raps it around pennys arm

Ha not fulling for the same trick Trice she said than as she was about to jump Dianna kicks her

Than penny fulls to the ground

Ow okay they are geting better she said to her self

Than oxy picks her up and holds her

Okay this one is for the truble you gave us Madonna said to spider woman than as she was about to get her gun spider woman nuse her web to get it from her

My gun she said

than as soon as oxy thaned her back Penny kick her in the Stomic and fulls to the ground knowk out and lands on Dianna

Than nuse Madonna rope to rope them up

Okay so ware is the other one ? asked penny than saw that madoona had got alway

Oh man dont tell me that the leader got alway ? she asked i relly got to see what i am doing before someone gets alway she said to her self

Than Madonna got in the van and got alway before anyone saw her

Dam brat kicking are buts to the end i will get her for this she said to her self

At the police Office penny drops off oxy and dianna and Dwne mother see them and see the note and smiles

Okay boys lets take them in she said to the team

Back at school Fran is talking about spider woman taken down the enforcers

As soon as penny walk in to her class fran was standing on her desk with everyone looking at her

It was so cool she said it was all over the net

Man the way you talk you almost want to go out with her joke sam Avril

relly funny replied Fran but man you shold of saw it she said as she hold her I-phone

Wait how did they fillm that ? asked penny

it was on camra on the roof replied fran i tell you this spider-woman person dose one hell of a good job

Make me wonder who she is replied Helga

Penny as a little smile to her self knowing she is doing good for the city

Back at a apenthhouse Oblina osborn is talking to the big man on the comlink

so you want me to nuse my tech one crooks and Thugs ? she asked

yes replied the big man i have sent a list of good people you may like and sends them on to her laptop

Oblina smiles and talks in to the comlink

it will be done she said and walks out of the room and truns of the lights

The end


End file.
